betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Smile
Hangul= 주머니 안에서 못 꺼내 많이 비싸지 않아서 못 건네 조금만 더 좋은 걸 살 수 있게 모을 걸 지금 아니면 늦을 것 같아서 질끈 눈감고 용기 내 꺼냈어 망설이던 마음을 숨겨왔던 선물을 uh uh uh ah 이 반지보다 더 uh uh uh ah 니 안에 사랑이 훨씬 값지고 빛나는 걸 왜 자꾸 울어 사람들이 보잖아 누군가 나를 보면 나쁜 놈 같잖아 고개를 들어 내 말을 좀 들어 봐 좋을 땐 행복할 땐 절대 우는 게 아냐 나처럼 웃어 봐 다 보잖아 내 팔을 당기며 하는 말 돈이 어딨어 이런 걸 다 샀어 뭐가 대단하다고 분에 넘쳐하냐고 uh uh uh ah 내가 더 고마워 uh uh uh ah 늘 곁에 있어서 항상 이렇게 든든한 걸 왜 자꾸 울어 사람들이 보잖아 누군가 나를 보면 나쁜 놈 같잖아 고개를 들어 내 말을 좀 들어 봐 좋을 땐 행복할 땐 절대 우는 게 아냐 나처럼 웃어 봐 다 보잖아 아직 내가 해 준 것보다 더 해 줄 게 많으니까 믿을래? 널 기쁘게 해 줄게 왜 자꾸 울어 사람들이 보잖아 누군가 나를 보면 나쁜 놈 같잖아 고개를 들어 내 말을 좀 들어 봐 좋을 땐 행복할 땐 절대 우는 게 아냐 나처럼 웃어 봐 다 보잖아 |-| Romanization= Jumeoni aneseo mot kkeonae Manhi bissaji anhaseo mot geonne Jogeumman deo joheun geol Sal su itge moeul geol. Jigeum animyeon neujeul geot gataseo Jilkkeun nungamgo yonggi nae kkeonaesseo Mangseorideon maeumeul Sumgyeowatdeon seonmureul Uh uh uh ah i banjiboda deo Uh uh uh ah ni ane sarangi Hwolssin gabtjigo bitnaneun geol Wae jakku ureo saramdeuri bojanha Nugunga nareul bomyeon nappeun nom gatjanha Gogaereul deureo nae mareul jom deureo bwa Joheul ttaen haengbokhal ttaen jeoldae uneun ge anya Nacheoreom useo bwa da bojanha Nae pareul danggimyeo haneun mal Doni eodisseo ireon geol da sasseo Mwoga daedanhadago Bune neomchyeohanyago Uh uh uh ah naega deo gomawo Uh uh uh ah neul gyeote isseoseo Hangsang ireoke deundeunhan geol Wae jakku ureo saramdeuri bojanha Nugunga nareul bomyeon nappeun nom gatjanha Gogaereul deureo nae mareul jom deureo bwa Joheul ttaen haengbokhal ttaen jeoldae uneun ge anya Nacheoreom useobwa da bojanha Ajik naega hae jun geotboda Deo hae jul ge manheunikka Mideullae? Neol gippeuge hae julge Wae jakku ureo saramdeuri bojanha Nugunga nareul bomyeon nappeun nom gatjanha Gogaereul deureo nae mareul jom deureo bwa Joheul ttaen haengbokhal ttaen jeoldae uneun ge anya Nacheoreom useo bwa da bojanha |-| English= I can’t take it out of my pocket It’s not that expensive so I can’t give it to you If only it was a bit better I should’ve saved up more so I could buy a better one But because it seems like it’ll be too late if it’s not now I firmly shut my eyes, mustered up courage and took it out My hesitating heart, my hidden gift uh uh uh ah – more than this ring uh uh uh ah – the love inside of you Is much more valuable and dazzling Why do you keep crying – people are staring People might think I’m a bad guy Lift up your head, listen to what I’m saying When it’s good, when you’re happy, you shouldn’t cry Smile like me, everyone is looking You pull my arm as you say “Where did you get the money to buy this?” What’s the big deal that you’re getting so worked up? uh uh uh ah – I’m more thankful uh uh uh ah – for you always being by my side I always feel secure like this Why do you keep crying – people are staring People might think I’m a bad guy Lift up your head, listen to what I’m saying When it’s good, when you’re happy, you shouldn’t cry Smile like me, everyone is looking More than what I have already done for you There’s still so much more that I haven’t Will you trust me? I’ll make you happy Why do you keep crying – people are staring People might think I’m a bad guy Lift up your head, listen to what I’m saying When it’s good, when you’re happy, you shouldn’t cry Smile like me, everyone is looking |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via pikapikamin @ WordPress *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics